


This Charming Man

by fatredwings



Category: Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Estonian music legend, M/M, RIP Jaak Joala
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG FIC.<br/>This Charming Man-The Smith.<br/>In Chinese.<br/>简体中文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> 逝者安息。

0.

他来。  
他呼唤你。  
他说：“我爱你。”  
你微笑，其实他不需开口，你也明了。

 

1.

香槟般的14岁。  
日光柔软，你在校外，抬头是Janica灿烂的笑脸，这女孩的笑容总是感染人，你不由上扬嘴角。  
“逃学可是不对的喔？Koit.”  
“拜托，Jan——”

然后你见到了那人，那个深栗色眼睛的男人，那个伫立于风中，发丝飞扬的男人。  
那是你见过的最美的生物，虽然他把你狠狠训斥一通。  
我很喜欢他，你想，我们会很合得来。  
那是一个14岁少年简单的头脑，懵懂、萌动，你不懂前方是什么。  
”JJ，这是新人哦，唱歌弹琴都很棒呢。“Jan的声音显得有些遥远。  
你不懂，所以你有勇气去接受他的青睐，你有勇气去向他微笑，他也回报你微笑。 

第二天，他在你身旁，为你弹琴伴奏，你幸福到以为自己拥有世界。  
因为你不懂，所以除了Jaak Joala，你眼里什么也没有。

 

2.

你不懂，但你总有一天会懂。  
19岁的年龄差无法阻止你们成为密友。  
你喜欢他，他很温柔，笑起来很好看，沁人心脾的美。他为你奏了一曲又一曲，你为他唱了一遍又一遍。你憧憬他，他是你心中的传奇。乐音的交织碰撞炸裂，你感到自己与他如此之近。  
而你无法不去注意，他从未将你摆在首位。  
是阿……你有什么资格，有什么理由，让他优先考虑你？你只是被他宠惯了，如此而已。  
你这么想着，苦笑，等他从莫斯科归来，再展露微笑。  
一天又一天。

 

3.

“嗨，Koit。“他总是这么说，迷人而柔和的目光，抚摩着你年轻的额角。你了解他，不用他开口，便知道他心中所想。  
你为他沏茶，他微笑接过，你再次耽溺于他的美——醇厚而芬芳。你告诉他，你也会开始自己的事业。  
”那很好阿，“他开心地笑着，”祝你成功。“  
他起身，走向你，吻了你的脸颊。嘴唇的轮廓硌得你皮肤疼痛发烫，却又柔软到让你惊愕。  
”你很美，“他直起腰，你仿佛又看到了初遇时，在风中伫立的男子，”我欣赏你，别担心，会顺利的。“  
他走出房间，你的表情——你笑了吗？没有？或许有一点吧。  
或许有那么一点点微笑吧。  
你了解他，所以你知道他有心上人。讽刺的是，你们正是通过她来沟通的。  
Jaak Joala疯狂地爱着音乐。  
你深知自己无法打败她，永远不能。

 

4.

你结婚前一天，你们坐在一起喝酒。  
”喂，Koit，“他还是微笑着，”Maarja和你很配嘛。“  
”谢谢，我确实很爱她。“你无奈地笑回去。我爱她，你告诉自己，我爱Maarja，女性的温暖和体贴，像母亲一般。  
我爱她，你继续欺瞒自己，我爱她。  
”当年的小鬼现在也不小啦，“他抿了一口酒，”都要结婚了，真是好事。“  
”是阿。“  
惯常的沉默，他笑得有些迷茫，你的唇发干，又干完一杯。  
沉默。  
我已经是大人了。你合上双眼，胃肠稍稍绞痛。  
我是”喜欢“他，”敬爱“他，但绝不是”爱“他。  
少年的情感，应该随风而逝。  
你突然感到脖颈的冰凉，是他手指的温度，你转过脸来，他靠你那么近，深色瞳孔中已有醉意，长茧的指肚下移，轻轻敲击着你下颏的轮廓。你再次合眼，默许。  
他倾向你，鼻腔的热气使你睁眼，一瞬间，你在那双眼中恍惚，看到你们距离的进一步缩短——  
而最终又拉开。  
他坐回去，仍旧笑着，你突然间看腻了他的笑容。不，只是我不想被当孩子耍，你告诉自己。你张张嘴，却被他噎回去。  
“祝你幸福。”  
他很高兴对吗？  
他顿了神，迷惘地起身，又恢复笑脸。“我先走了。”他说。你说再会，你们道别。  
你等他脚步声远去，喝干了他杯中残酒，又告诉自己：我从不“爱”他。  
第二天早上，你受着晨光的洗礼，伸展青春的肢体，旁边的女人是Maarja。那时你有种背叛某人的奇怪感觉。  
你笑笑，让这不适感退去。

 

5.

终于有一天，你能独当一面，粉丝为你欢呼，他却不见了。  
他不再是歌手，但他还是人们心中的传奇。  
他显得老了，风为他留下了道道划痕。  
你为纪念他，为人们唱着他的歌。你仿佛还能感到他的微笑，他年轻美丽时的笑容，自信又迷人。  
而现在，你还是迷恋他的笑，沧桑却安心。  
久别重逢，你告诉他你和另一位女人结了婚。他又是笑着说他明白，并且——  
“祝你幸福。”  
你好想说些什么，但最终没有。你能做的只是将他的面容刻在你脑海中，当作醉人的陈酿，好时刻抚慰你的心房。

 

6.

他来。  
他呼唤你。  
他说：“我爱你。”  
你微笑，其实他不需开口，你也明了。  
然后他消失。

 

他知道他已老，他拒绝见任何人，他把自己藏在爱沙尼亚的一角。  
唯有那孩子，他不想向其展示自己的衰弱。  
那双纯净的宝蓝眸子，像是异域的珍宝。  
在离开那孩子之前，他终于坦承了自己的心意，走得迅速。  
他不确定自己想不想看到对方的表情，他不确定自己能不能接受对方的表情。他不希望那漂亮的蓝色出现裂痕。  
而你不知道，你不知道他有多爱你。  
你不知道，他同你一样胆怯，从来不敢打破你们之间的平衡。  
他一生打赌过很多次，但只有这次，他压上了所有的筹码，却不敢看结果。

 

你在这之后只和他通过一次电话，简单的对话，电话那头，虚弱却在强装不错的声音。  
你的眼眶很酸，他似乎察觉了什么。  
从此你再打不通他的电话。

 

7.

你们携手同行，走在温软的草坪上，他已满头白发，你的发丝也不再黑亮。  
让我陪伴你，我想陪伴你。你听到自己说。  
我想一直伴你身旁，直到死亡。  
他微笑，指尖颤巍巍的，撩过你的额发。  
他说好。

 

那时你醒来，接到电话，你不记得是谁打来的了。  
那人说，Jaak Joala——

 

你奔跑，你不能相信，那人说了什么？他说Jaak什么？  
塔林的街道尚未清醒，你爬上车，大口喘气。  
待你下车时，你才强迫自己快些接受现实。  
哭泣的亲属，氤氲的气氛，还有他躺在床上，最后的僵硬表情。  
他死的时候，没有微笑。

 

8.

Ashes to ashes,dust to dust.尘归尘，土归土。

 

10月1日，他的葬礼。  
你捧着他的遗像，如怀抱贵重的瓷器。  
你悲哀地缓行，人们垂下头跟随。  
你的耳边还是他的歌声，你的脑中还是他的笑容。

 

Kurb, aga ilus.悲伤，却美丽。

 

你多想再和他合唱一曲，多想再握住他的手，将那冰凉的指肚温热。  
不论他多么年迈，不论他多么病弱，你都会让他知道，你深爱着他。  
然而再没有机会了。  
……再没有。

 

民众给你留言，想你再唱着他的歌。  
你扭过头，泪流满面。  


 

Aitäh kallis Jaak.谢谢你，亲爱的Jaak。

谢谢你二十多年的陪伴。

RIP Jaak Joala  
1950.6.26-2014.9.25

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Koit Toome在JJ葬礼上捧遗照是真实的事情。视频链接http://elu24.postimees.ee/2939683/video-jaak-joalaga-jatsid-huvasti-muusikud-sobrad-ja-austajad
> 
> “Aitäh kallis Jaak”是K叔在葬礼时送的花束上的字条。


End file.
